


after the Blizzard

by PekoPeko



Series: Novelber2017 [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko





	after the Blizzard

Day 14 : เสียงกระซิบ

 

 

“อีกแล้ว” เสียงกระซิบของทิโมธีดังเข้าหูผู้ปกครองเป็นครั้งที่สามระหว่างมื้ออาหาร บรูซนับในใจ คิดว่าจะต้องอบรมมารยาทให้ลูกชายอีกรอบ ตั้งแต่เขามาคริปตอนก็มีเรื่องให้ปวดเศียรเวียนเกล้ามากเหลือเกิน แม้ที่นี่และครอบครัวของคู่หมั้นจะต้อนรับเขาแบบดีใจหาย แต่กลับเป็นลูก ๆ ของเขาเองทำตัวไม่เหมาะสม โดยเฉพาะเจสันกับเดเมี่ยนที่มีเรื่องเขม่นคาลเอลตั้งแต่อยู่บนโลก ล่าสุดเจสันก็พาตัวเองไปติดกลางพายุหิมะกับผู้ช่วยคนสนิทของจอร์เอล ลำบากทีมค้นหาฝ่าสภาพอากาศเลวร้ายไปช่วยออกมา โชคดีที่ไม่มีใครบาดเจ็บ บรูซไม่รู้ว่าจะพูดขอบคุณ ขอโทษ หรืออะไรดีเมื่อเห็นเขากุมมือเจสัน(ช่วยเด็กหนุ่มไม่ให้ถูกหิมะกัด) ยังไม่นับกลิ่นอัลฟ่าที่ติดตัวลูกคนรองของเขาอีก แต่จากรูปการณ์ มันไม่ใช่ความผิดของชาวคริปตอนคนนั้นหรอก แต่เขาไม่คิดเลยว่าเมื่อจบเรื่องของเจสันแล้วคราวต่อมาจะเป็นทิม... บรูซไว้ใจเด็กคนนี้มาก เพราะเขาเข้ากับคลาร์กได้ดีและที่ผ่านมาก็ทำตัวดีมาตลอด มาเยือนคริปตอนได้ไม่กี่วันก็ได้วันความวางใจให้เข้าไปช่วยงานในแลป ไหนจะมีเพื่อนอย่างรวดเร็วอีก ไม่รู้ทำไมว่าหลังจากเจสันก่อเรื่องใหญ่ ทิมก็รับไม้ต่อแบบทันที

“ทิม กระซิบกระซาบอะไรบนโต๊ะอาหาร” หลังจากจบมื้อ บรูซก็ไม่รีรอที่จะบอกให้ทิมกับดิ๊กมาพบเพื่ออบรมทันที

“เอ่อ....”คนต้นเรื่องพยายามหาคำพูดแก้ตัว แต่เพราะคำถามนี้กระทันหันและเด็กชายประมาทไม่รู้ว่ามีคนได้ยินจึงไม่ได้เตรียมการอะไรไว้ และต่อให้เตรียมคำพูดกลบเกลื่อน คนเป็นพ่อก็จับได้ทุกครั้งอยู่ดี

“คือ...” พี่คนโตผู้ชอบโอ๋น้องอย่างดิ๊กเองก็คิดอะไรไม่ออก แต่คนที่ให้ความกระจ่างแก่บรูซคือคนที่เขาไม่ได้เรียนมา ณ ที่นี้ด้วย

“เจสันส่งสายตาให้เอเลี่ยนรุ่นลุง” เดเมี่ยน เวย์นยืนกอดอกหลังพิงผนัง แสยะยิ้มร้าย

“พวกเขาก็แค่มองกันเฉย ๆ ” ดิ๊กรีบพูดแก้ตัวให้เจสันทันที

“เรากำลังอยู่ในขั้นสมมุติฐานว่ามีอะไรเกิดขึ้นในกระท่อมกลางหิมะหรือเปล่า” ทิมผู้รู้ว่าต่อให้พูดอะไรออกไปบรูซก็คงไม่คล้อยคามเลือกจะพูดความจริงออกไปให้จบ ๆ

“...อย่างการติดอยู่ในสถานการณ์เสี่ยงตายจะทำให้เปิดใจให้กันมากขึ้น” แต่สัญชาติญาณพี่คนโตมันห้ามไม่ได้ที่จะพยายามทำให้เรื่องมันดูเบาลง ตรงข้ามกับน้องน้อยที่มีงานอดิเรกเป็นการราดเชื้อเพลิงเข้ากองไฟ

“เมื่อกี้ฉันเห็นพวกเขาเดินตามกันไปทางห้องของทอดด์ด้วย”

บรูซผละออกไปทันที พร้อมกับเด็ก ๆ ที่กรูตามกันไปติด ๆ

 

.

.

.

 

“สรุปว่าไง” เจสันเอียงคอให้อีกฝ่ายสำรวจ นี่ไม่ใช่การสมยอมของโอเมก้าที่มีต่ออัลฟ่า แต่เด็กหนุ่มกำลังให้อีกฝ่ายสำรวจรอยกัดที่อยู่ระหว่างต้นคอกับไหล่

ใช่ เขาเคยถูกกัด และนั่นไม่ใช่การสมยอม

เจสันสติแตกเมื่อเข้าใกล้อัลฟ่าอยู่หลายปี รับการบำบัดนับครั้งไม่ถ้วนกว่าจะสามารถกลับมาใช้ชีวิตได้อย่างปกติ และในตอนนี้ เขาก็เห็นโอกาสในการลบรอยตำหนินี้ออกไป

การมาร์กเป็นอะไรที่ห่างจากคำว่าวิทยาศาสตร์ไม่เหมือนกับการเป็นแผลเป็นธรรมดา มันจะหายไปก็ต่อเมื่อผู้กัดตายหรือมีอัลฟ่าอื่นมากัดทับเท่านั้น แต่หากเป็นวิทยาการของคริปตอน มันอาจจะเป็นไปได้

ตอนที่ติดอยู่กลางพายุหิมะฮ’เอลเห็นรอยมาร์กโดยบังเอิญ และไหน ๆ เจสันก็ไม่มีอะไรจะเสียแล้ว เขาจึงเอ่ยปากขอให้ช่วย ฮ’เอล...เฮล(มันออกเสียงยาก เขาเลยรวบคำแบบนั้น)ตกปากรับคำ แต่ขอสำรวจรอยอย่างละเอียด เจสันตัดสินใจอยู่นานและเพิ่งตกปากรับคำ

นักวิทยาศาสตร์หนุ่ม(อันที่จริงไม่หนุ่มแล้ว หมอนี่เป็นพี่ชายของแฟนใหม่พ่อเขาแต่ดันหน้าเด็กเป็นบ้า)ยังไม่ทันตอบ ประตูที่ล็อกไว้ก็ถูกเปิดออก

 

.

.

.

 

ฮ’เอลถูกเรียกไปสั่งสอนเหมือนเด็กสิบขวบ ส่วนเจสันได้รับการพะเน้าพะนอเป็นอย่างดี(หมอนั่นใช้กลิ่นอัลฟ่าใช่ไหม นี่ใกล้จะฮีทหรือเปล่า ไม่ต้องกังวล เรากันเขาออกไปแล้ว)

แต่เขาก้มหน้ายอมรับ เป็นเพราะเด็กคนนั้นไม่อยากให้เรื่องนี้รู้ไปถึงพ่อของตน

‘บรูซโทษตัวเองเรื่องนี้มาตลอด ถ้าเขารู้ว่าฉันยังรู้สึกอยากอ้วกทุกครั้งที่เห็นรอยนี่เขาคงรู้สึกแย่’

แต่มานึก ๆ ดู อาจเพราะบางที ตัวเขาเองก็ไม่ได้คิดบริสุทธิ์กับเจสันเหมือนกับที่ทุกคนว่าไว้ จึงยอมรับคำครหาโดยดุษฏีก็เป็นได้

 

 

 


End file.
